This project is designed to increase the number of underrepresented minority doctoral recipients in biomedical carriers. The proposed bridge program is a collaboration between MS grating Montclair State University (MSU) and the Newark Division of the UMDNJ-Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences (GSBS-N), which awards the Ph.D. In biomedical sciences. The program seeks to increase the number of underrepresented students entering and competing a Ph.D. through 1) early identification of talented minority undergraduate and M.S. Degree candidates in biological or chemical sciences, 2) expansion of that interest and knowledge through interactions with research faculty and graduate students, 3) preparation for doctoral studies through an educational program to hone the students communication and analytical skills, and 4) admission of these well-prepared students into a doctoral program. The core of the program is to link talented M.S. Candidates at MSU to subsequent entrance into the doctoral program at GSBS-N. It will also serve as a vehicle for recruitment of undergraduate minority students with an interest in science into the Masters/Ph.D. Pipeline. Students participate in masters-level course work at MSU, followed by a summer research program and subsequent course work, counseling, guidance at GSBS-N. Skills assessment and counseling will occur throughout the program. Students who meet the program criteria will receive the M.S. degree from MSU and enter the doctoral program at GSBS-N. The doctoral program involves additional advanced course work, a laboratory-based research dissertation and participation in a variety of teaching modalities. Students will be monitored by a Program Committee, having faculty and administration representation from both MSU and GSBS-N. The program will be evaluated by the Program Committee, faculty surveys, and the participating students. They also will monitor the number of individuals in the target group applying to, entering, and completing the program, as well as monitoring their achievements following completion of the program.